Forum:2011-12-16 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Double page spread ---- I look forward to double-page spreads, but I didn't realize Wednesday was the start of one. As if the normal page design isn't hard enough, designing pages so half looks complete and the whole is balanced is amazing. Argadi 11:21, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :And I did not expect to find a Jager kissing a normal girl. This reminded me of a famous photograph taken in New York the day Japan surrendered in WWII. -- Billy Catringer 11:32, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :I thought it was a nice touch. It's a near duplicate of that photo. Jaegers are incorrigable womanizers and there really aren't many female Jaegers (consider the process and the type of person who would want it). And their genetics aren't affected. AndyAB99 12:31, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I thought I recognized it too. Of course the original was a soldier *coming home* from war, not starting out on one. But Jaegers look at things differently. NathanTheRammer 15:33, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Abney Park is a Seattle Steampunk Band. Argadi 12:17, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I hear that bank lends on terms so good it's scary. —jdreyfuss 13:51, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I love the cat in the background. 21:17, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ::So did i. That's why it is in the picture. -- Billy Catringer 03:30, December 19, 2011 (UTC) And there's the Jäger jumping out of the rain barrel. He clearly has a different interpretation of the expression "Time to paint the town red." AndyAB99 15:26, December 18, 2011 (UTC) : No, painting the town red pretty much means covering it in blood. The euphemism has become watered down from "let's go nuts and get into fights" to "let's have a rowdy good time." —jdreyfuss 17:06, December 18, 2011 (UTC) : That's one of several "origins" of the saying, riotorious behavor. Also attributed to the Romans (the only culture to actually create a word meaning "to kill every ten person") after conquering a city (in this case, with blood) and Native Americans after attacking European settlements. Dated reference is from 1837, when the Marquis of Waterford, after succesful fox hunts, would splash red paint on the walls of various buildings (starting with the pub) of the town of Welton Mowbray. Common useage for at least a century has been "let's get drunk and party". Alcohol comsumption is the primary activity implied in the current interpretation. AndyAB99 21:57, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :: I think we can all agree that alcohol consumption isn't derogated by the jäger's usage. Drunkenness doesn't seem to make them any less effective as soldiers. —jdreyfuss 22:09, December 18, 2011 (UTC) : The Kiss This was shot in New York City on 14 Aug 1945 by Alfred Eisenstaedt for Life magazine. I am wont to think that the sailor was from the USS Franklin, an Essex class aircraft carrier that had docked in New York Harbor for badly needed repairs, but the facts are that we cannot be certain who the sailor was or what ship he served in. -- Billy Catringer 15:53, December 16, 2011 (UTC) The war must have gone well! He's still got his hat! Xelvonar 16:09, December 16, 2011 (UTC) It IS slightly odd the Jagers all have the normal five fingers each but the human girl has four! Assuming she is fully human. :) Great Cthulhu 17:56, December 16, 2011 (UTC) : It's probably to emulate the photo. On close inspection, the nurse has her left pinky folded under her ring finger in a natural curl. Based on foreshortening, the girl in the comic either has her hand turned out or in the same position as the nurse. Either way, the hand appears to continue inward more than is visible. —jdreyfuss 19:58, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page Please insert your comments for todays comic above. Below we have an announcement of interest to Treasure Seekers __TOC__